


Just for tonight

by Frenchcroatiansquid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchcroatiansquid/pseuds/Frenchcroatiansquid
Summary: "Father may have sent me to court to make me a match, but tell me, Tywin, what man has the courage to court the crown prince’s favorite?”ASoIaF Rare Pair Week drabble





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for Rare Pair Week 2018 (prompt for day 1: Fake Dating) - I no longer have a tumblr, so reposting here

The room was filled with music and laughter; it wasn’t often that the realm could celebrate the end of a war. But  _she_  was in no mood to celebrate. Somewhere in that swirling crowd was a pair of purple eyes searching for her, and sooner or later, they would find her in her hiding spot between the massive marble pillar and young Lord Rickard’s great cloak.

“Lady Joanna.”

She didn’t have to look to know it was Tywin. “I heard you fought valiantly in the war, Ser.” She raised her cup. “To the rule of the Targaryens and the death of the pretenders!”

He watched as she gulped down the wine, his own hands empty, trying to gauge if she was mocking him or not. “What are you doing here all by yourself?” He finally asked. 

“Hiding from Aerys,” she said. “He’s not let me out of his sight since he’s returned from battle, prancing around me in his armor, pretending I  _belong_  to him.” The very thought made her angry. She inspected her empty cup. “No-one will even dance with me. Father may have sent me to court to make me a match, but tell me, Tywin, what man has the courage to court the crown prince’s favorite?”

“The man who knighted the prince, perhaps.” There was a hint of a smile on his face as he held out his hand. “Just for tonight.”

She hesitated briefly before placing her hand in his. “Just for tonight.”


End file.
